Remembrance
by nudgebeast
Summary: This is the true sequel to the Two of Us. With a different story line, and a different love for three of our characters, They have to survive, but also, have to defend and fight each other. This story is going through my OC's Jeremy's mind, his memories, his remembrance of all that has happened. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys...so this was hard to write, but i did. I didnt want to kill off Kate, i didnt want to end the last of us, but i decided to give u guys ur ending, stop ur dreaming and just give u the ending u so desperatly need. this is a story, set through Jeremy's dream...i know u hate me, and Jeremy for killing Kate, but it will all make sense...i hope.

"Please, Jeremy...I love you...Dont do this, please..." Kate had tears raining down her cheeks, mixing with the rain that was falling from the sky. Kate and Jeremy were in the middle of a field, a grassy, small hill field. Lighting and thunder exploded everywhere around them, disturbing the sounds of snapping as rain hit the asphalt nearby. Kate continued to cry and tremble, fear overwhelming her...fear Of death. Jeremy had a loaded gun, just one bullet, but it was loaded. Kate repeated what she said earlier, now crying more heavily. She was breathing in crying gasps, and her body was shaking mad. Jeremy felt pity for the one he used to call his love standing in front of him... But she wasn't his love anymore.

He cocked the black pistol, and aimed the barrel right at the bridge of Kate's nose, and she started to cry harder. "its not business...just Personal" said Jeremy as he made sure Kate saw his finger curl around the trigger, the fleshless body of death waiting patiently for its next victim. In a flash, Jeremy brought his hand in the air and fired the bullet. Kate wrapped her arms around him, whispering thank you. Jeremy grabbed her and flung her to the ground. Kate looked up confused, but she heard a growl behind her. Again trembling, she turned, and saw a few infected, walking towards them. Jeremy smiled at her, before he started to back away.

Kate tried to stand and run, but the dirt under the sea of wavy grass was slippery, and she fell. One of the infected grabbed her and she used her elbow to remove some flesh and skin on its skull. Another came around her...and Sank its teeth into the dirty golden fur. She screamed and tried to move, but that just made more of her neck stay with the infected. With a hint of despair, Jeremy walked away, throwing the pistol away into the sea of grass, letting the sea decide its fate. He walked towards a black mobile home in the distance, looking up at the rain as it fell down his face. When he reached the mobile home, he opened the door, and walked into the back bed room. He saw Kham asleep under the covers...bloodied and bruised.

Jeremy grimaced and walked up to her. He sat next to her, and set her head softly on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He lied his head back and closed his eyes, and started to transpire the events...leading up to this. but before he could, Kham awoke. Her eyes flashed open, showing her deep, beautiful ponds of gold. Jeremy kissed her lightly on the lips, as she asked from her hoarse throat, "I-is it done?" Jeremy nodded, and held Kham close, as she soon became a hostage of dreams, and cuddled up to him. Jeremy smiled widely, and then leaned his head back. He fell into the swallowing embrace of the pillow, and closed his eyes. Memories and dreams flashed through his vision at random times, before finally, it all started at the beginning.

The start

"Jeremy, can you help me with this?" asked Kham in frustration as she tried to get a fire going in the strong wind. Jeremy bent down as Kham said "I need more fuel, do you think you can find anymore dead leaves around?" Jeremy reached into his pocket, holding a picture of Kate and him in his hand, and set it in the fire pit. Kham was shocked, but the fire roared to life, spreading the warm glow through their bodies. "Jeremy, that was the only picture you have of Kate." Jeremy nodded and sat down on a log next to the fire. "She would want me to move on, if she was up there...first step...is letting go." Kham nodded and scooted closer to him, shaking and in need of warmth.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around her and held her to him, as after a bit she stopped shaking. Jeremy didn't sleep, he had first watch. He griped their only firearm, a military grade revolver, in his hand, clutching it of all of its life, it seemed. Right before the attack, Kate had found this and given it to him. They defended the attack as best as the could but lost the Firefly base. And along the way, Kate had shot him in the leg. Kham found him afterwards and dragged him out of the base. A few hours later, they enterd the base again, and there was no sign of Kate. After hours of desperate searching, Kham convinced Jeremy that she wasn't here.

With a sigh of defeate Jeremy followed Kham outside the base, tears rolling down his cheeks. He gave his revolover to Kham, he didnt feel able to handle it, not in this state. After a few days on the road, they had to get off, a herde of infected. Once in the woods, they needed to start a fire, and Jeremy had let his only physical proof of Kate slip through his fingers. Now he was on this log, holding Kham close to him, and he felt something he felt with Kate...but stronger. He held her as tight as possible as she started to shiver again in her sleep, but Jeremy was doing all he could to keep her warm.

A few hours later, They switched, and now Jeremy lay aganist Kham, until morning came, and then they would be on the move.

If u read the first "the two of us" then i am hoping this made u tear up slightly, or become extremly confused, because then i scored what i was hoping to. i will see you all later, thanks for reading, and please, tell me all of ur rage and angry filled thoughts in the comments, i want to see them ("


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys what is up. I got a few PM's to continue life with a wolf. Now i will try and post another chapter tomorrow...but i wont have any access to anything that will let me write to probably summer. im so sorry guys, i hope you can forgive me, and i hope you will still read my content. you have all been great readers and views, all of you. And i have met some amazing people on this site, some i can even call more then a friend. I guess this is almost like a sign off until summer, so i hope to see you all then.

When Jeremy awoke, Kham was sitting on the log above him, the silver tinted revolover in her hand tightly. Jeremy groaned and sat up straight. Kham looked over at him, her white fur all dirty and in tangels and the gold fur on the tips of her ears and tail dirty as well. He smiled at her, trying to give her hope. Shee looked done with everything, like she didn't even want to try anymore. "How did you sleep?" she asked, handing the revolver back to him. He took it and then got to his feet, arching his back in a stretch.

"I slept fine...actually its the best sleep I have ever had." Kham blushed and looked away, a small smile creeping through her lips. "What?" asked Jeremy confused.

"I uh...well i got sleeply on watch...i cuddled up next to you" she said, still looking away. Jeremy wasnt really shocked, they had grown on each other the past few days.

"Well come on, we should get moving. If we get back on the road and keep following it, we should at least reach some sort of abandoned civilazation... maybe something to scavange." Jeremy and Kham walked side by side until they reached the road and were able to look up and see the sky, as it seemed gone from within the canopy of trees in the forest. The sky was a grey color, not a very uplifting color. As the two looked up at the grey fuzzy blankent of clouds, a single drop fell from the sky and landed on Kham's forhead and rolled down to the tip of her nose, leaving a pure white streak in the middle of her face.

Jeremy laughed, getting a frendily punch as the rain started to fall more. They decided to just keep walking, the rain showering them. There clothes got soaked and heavy, but it felt good to be clean from all the dirt and mud from the past few days. Kham's pretty fur, at least what wasnt covered with clothes, was back to its original, bright color. Jeremy's dark brown, and slightly overgrown hair seemed to fall into place, the water giving it a nice look. The water strolling down Khams cheeks highlighted and reflected her deep seas of gold that were her eyes, and Jeremy's green eyes did the same.

They walked down this old, cracked road, orange and red leaves littered the asphalt as trees souronded the road, almost like a thick barrier that would keep you on the track in a race. It was surpisngly not to cold for the heavy rain, and they kept walking, bathing in natures shower.

While Kham started to feel good again on the inside, Jeremy was at war with himself. A side of him was telling him to forget the girl that he was with not five days prior, while the other didn't want to let those memories slip through his fingers. Both sides were at a standoff, and Jeremy felt torn, like his body was split in two. The side that wanted to forget Kate...was also the side that wanted to have Kham. He never thought of Kham in a romantic light, well, except for the two 'situations' he has had with her. But those times...well he felt comfotrable around Kham. He definatly wasnt afraid to talk to her, and he wasnt afraid to have physical interactions with her. But he didnt know if he felt the same...

PRESENT

Jeremy and Kham walked out of the mobile home, Kham snuggeld up against his chest with Jeremy having his arm wrapped around her. They walked back to the hills, Jeremy holding a knife in his free hand that wasnt holding Kham close to him. They saw three infected tearing into a unreconigzable body. Jeremy didnt feel what he thought he would, he didnt feel like crying, or greiving. He honestly thought she deserved it. What she did to him and Kham was a unforgiveable, and she left Kham with all these cuts and brusies.

One of the infected looked up and growled, getting the others attention. They shuffled towards him, and Jeremy left Kham's side, taking care of the three infected fluently and efficently. Jeremy then grabbed a match and lit one of the bodies, the fire spreading in the grass and consuming all four bodies as Jeremy and Kham walked away. They entered the mobile home, and Jeremy started it up, the enging roaring to life. Jeremy stepped on the gas, and drove away.

As they left the hills, Jeremy looked back and saw a white slip of paper on fire at the corner roll out from the grass fire. Jeremy got courios and reversed, and stepped out. He picked up the paper and slapped out the fire. He turned and looked at the paper, then dropped it and left. A few minutes later an infected came, smelling the burnt food. he stepped on paper, and confused by the noise, it looked down. Its grey and lifeless eyes captured a picture, with a golden wolf smiling happily next to a human. The human had his arm around the female wolf, and they looked happy as could be.

Thank you all for reading, i hope you have a terrific rest of the night, and i will see you later, Peace.


End file.
